


Christmas Biscuits

by Fire_Traveller



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is bad at baking, Domestic Fluff, Food, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Other, Our Side Yule prompts 2020, Some Swearing, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), christmas biscuits, or rather Crowley forgets the biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Traveller/pseuds/Fire_Traveller
Summary: It's Christmas time in the South Downs - Aziraphale has decorated the cottage and Crowley tries his hand at baking. However, things don't go quite as planned...Written for the 'Something to Nibble' prompt.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Make the Yuletide Gay 2020





	Christmas Biscuits

It was a quiet evening in the cottage in the South Downs. Christmas would soon be around and Aziraphale was quite in the mood for the festive time of the year. He’d decorated the whole house, inside and out, and while Crowley had grumbled at first, he’d soon joined in to help. In fact, it almost seemed to Aziraphale that the demon was way more into Christmas than he’d admit, probably even more than Aziraphale himself.

At first, Crowley had complained that the humans had got the date wrong, that winter solstice was definitely not Jesus’s birthday, that all the decoration and stuff was nothing but an obnoxious bother, that that Santa Claus was totally overrated, and that modern Christmas was all about commerce anyway – spending as much money as possible on stuff nobody needed, with everyone hurrying and fussing and eating and drinking way too much, while nobody bothered to actually stop and remember what all this was actually supposed to be about. Aziraphale had frowned at his rant and Crowley had noticed. “Well…yeah, I know, technically, I should be happy about that, being a demon. Should encourage all that…madness and all…but…well…ngk…”, Crowley had trailed off vaguely.

Aziraphale had just smiled and shaken his head – and the cottage had been decorated anyway, with fairy lights and tinsel and all sorts of knick-knack and little trinkets everywhere. There was a tree, of course (and it definitely wouldn’t dare shed a single one of its needles), there were lights in every window, the mantlepiece was decorated with garlands – and yes, there was a mistletoe, too, right above the door.

Since Aziraphale had insisted on putting all the decoration up without using too many miracles, it had taken the whole day, despite Crowley’s help. Sometime in the early evening, the demon had left the angel to finish the decoration by himself and had vanished in the direction of the kitchen.

Aziraphale was done with decorating and had settled down with a book by the time Crowley returned with two glasses and a bottle of wine. The angel looked up with a bright smile and patted the spot right next to him on the sofa in a gesture of invitation.

With a sigh, Crowley plopped down on the sofa and poured each of them a glass. Aziraphale clinked his glass against Crowley’s and asked the demon what he’d been up to. “You’ll see”, Crowley just replied with a smirk, took a sip of his glass and leaned against the angel’s shoulder. “Fine, keep your secrets. Want me to read something to you?”, Aziraphale asked and he felt Crowley shrug. “If ya like…sure…I won’t be able to stop you anyway.” The angel huffed slightly. He could almost hear Crowley smirk and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling about it. So, Aziraphale reopened his book and began to read _‘A Christmas Carol’_ aloud. “Dickens really got it all wrong, didn’t he…”, he heard Crowley mutter.

Suddenly, however, the angel stopped his reading and frowned. “Crowley…what’s that sme-” But in that very moment, the demon beside him tensed and jumped up. “Shit!” With that, Crowley rushed out of the room, almost falling over his own legs in his haste. Concerned, Aziraphale closed his book and got up to follow his friend. In fact, he only had to follow the smell.

He found Crowley in the kitchen, cursing and swearing while pulling something out of the oven that was…smoking and definitely burnt beyond recognition. The baking tray was obviously just as steaming hot as the oven itself, but Crowley hardly even flinched. Aziraphale did, however, before he successfully reminded himself that demons could handle heat pretty well. The baking tray, together with its contents clattered when Crowley flung it onto the kitchen table rather than setting it down. By now, the whole kitchen was filled with smoke, so the demon just gestured towards the window with irritation, miracling it open. A rather icy breeze carried snowflakes into the room, but at least the smoke seemed to drift out. If Aziraphale helped it along with a little ‘frivolous’ miracle, nobody would ever have to know about that.

The angel was still watching the smoke and the snow when he heard Crowley sigh rather unhappily. He turned to see the demon gaze at the charcoal-like remains of the Christmas biscuits he’d been trying to bake and hang his head despondently.

“Crowley?” The hand on his shoulder and the angel’s voice right beside him made the demon jump slightly. “I messssed it up”, he just muttered, sounding terribly dejected. Aziraphale sighed and put his arm around Crowley, giving him a short, comforting hug. “So that’s what you were up to? Baking?” Crowley just nodded. “Well…yeah…I know how fond you are of this stuff…Wanted to…try my hand at baking…Just something to nibble for you, ya know…Just…forgot about it for a few minutes…They burn so terribly quickly…Guess that means no Christmas biscuits tonight…Sssorry…”

It hurt Aziraphale to see Crowley like this – disappointed in himself, as it seemed. The angel sighed once again. “Well…maybe…”, he began to think. “You know, Crowley, I don’t think these are a lost cause. Nothing a little miracle couldn’t fix. And…things like these happen. As you said, they burn so quickly. I’ve been there, you know…Done that…” With a snap of his fingers, he restored the little charcoal bricks to the Christmas biscuits they were supposed to be, still warm from coming fresh out of the oven. “See? No trouble whatsoever! And I’m sure they are delicious.”

Crowley stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed from the tray of biscuits up at Aziraphale and if he had to blink because his vision became slightly blurry, well, he’d never admit to that anyway. “Thanks, Angel…”, he muttered, but Aziraphale just smiled brightly. “Well…I should thank you, my dear. Baking, for me? That…that is so…” He was about to say ‘so nice of you’, but he stopped himself just in time. Instead, he added: “But maybe you’ll better stick to cooking and let me handle the baking…or we can do that together next time?” “Ngk”, was all Crowley could manage, but he nodded gratefully.

Aziraphale reached for one of the biscuits, plopped it into his mouth, closed his eyes and did that delightful little wiggle of his while he was chewing happily. “Oh Crowley, these are scrumptious! Yes, next time we will definitely do this together! Come on, try one! Not burnt at all, see?” He picked up another one and held it up for Crowley to take a bite. Well, maybe getting a little bit burnt really didn’t mean that something was beyond saving – not if there was a caring angel around, at any rate.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some more oneshots, depending on how much time I have. I know this one is rather a bit too late (bit it's still the 5th here, so it's right on time, I'd say). Anyway, enjoy a bit of Christmas spirit! <3  
> Oh, and yes, Christmas biscuits do burn terribly quickly...


End file.
